


Collision d'astres

by LilyLight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, Inner conflicts, Loyalty/Betrayal, M/M, Solitude, Trust, doubts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Que serait l'existence sans le sang, le sperme et la sueur ?" (Saga)</p><p>Il y a ceux qui ne savent pas et que protège leur ignorance. Et puis il y a ceux qui savent - pour qui il n'est plus d'excuse, juste la responsabilité de savoir quoi faire de ce qu'ils préfèreraient parfois ignorer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In medias res (explicite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> Parce que rien n'aurait été sans vous.
> 
> L'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à M. Kurumada.

 

Les mains sont calleuses et il les reçoit pourtant comme du velours. Son corps tremble et il ne sait pas trop si c'est de plaisir, d'excitation ou si, à travers la peau, le cœur boit l'antidote vertigineux à la solitude qui l'a presque étouffé.

 

Les lèvres parcourent son cou, dessinant à son corps un coutour neuf de sensations. Sa sagesse ne fait pas le poids face à la fièvre – il s'entend gémir, ou supplier, alors que les lèvres l'engouffrent et que les mains l'exigent. Il abdique tandis que la langue taquine ses tétons durcis, qu'elle s'attarde sur les linéaments de ses muscles comme pour réclamer son corps à la souffrance, pour le forcer à faire sien le plaisir qui est presque douloureux, dans sa nouveauté même.

 

Il espère vaguement que la porte de la chambre de Kiki est bien fermée. Les mains vont chercher son visage et ramènent son regard à celui qui l'attend. Le pouce caresse sa lèvre inférieure, cette lèvre que ses dents sont en train de meurtrir, cette lèvre gonflée de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Se voir dans ce regard qui l'engouffre lui fait monter comme une gêne au cœur et il ferme les yeux. Est-ce que c'est lui, qui est en train de consentir à autre chose qu'à son devoir ou qu'à cette solitude qui est devenue son autre nom ? Les lèvres prennent les siennes et la langue quémande l'accès, l'accès qu'il octroie dans un nouveau gémissement.

 

Le sexe de l'autre homme frôle le sien et il se mord la lèvre, encore. Il n'a jamais vu de sexe qui soir dur, qui soit dur pour lui. Il n'a jamais reçu personne en lui.

 

Il lui donnera accès à tout, il le sait maintenant, et les lèvres qui le savent aussi se tracent un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe où la langue esquisse les contours de ce que seule sa main avait caressé, presque furtivement, en ne sachant trop quoi attendre ou qui appeler. Est-ce que c'est bien lui dont le dos s'arque, dont les mains se plongent dans la longue chevelure, est-ce que ce sont bien ses ongles qui vont griffer le dos puissant ? Les mains calleuses le maintiennent en place avec une force évidente, tandis que la langue invente des subtilités, réclame, argumente pour exiger, au fond, le droit de le boire - qu'il lui cède, lui que personne n'avait jamais bu.

 

Il lui cèdera tout, il le sait maintenant, et le pouce qui va tracer des cercles à la base de son anus le sait aussi. Il se contracte pourtant et le pouce se retire, tandis que l'autre main va chercher son visage pour ramener son regard à celui qui l'attend.

 

« Il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles aussi. J'ai appris à attendre. »

 

Il tourne légèrement la tête et il ferme les yeux, encore, alors que ses lèvres vont chercher le pouce de la main qui lui caresse la joue. Il ne voit pas le sourire de l'autre homme alors que sa langue commence à tracer des cercles autour du doigt, il ne voit pas l'éclat dans les yeux qui n'ont plus à l'attendre, les yeux qui s'autorisent à frôler ses cheveux sans retenue.

 

Du temps. C'est parce qu'il est incertain, trop souvent, de savoir s'il nous rapproche ou s'il nous éloigne de nos désirs que le Taureau le prend pleinement, alors que s'offre ce qu'il a fini par oser réclamer comme sien, alors qu'il initie au plaisir un être qui ne s'est jamais autorisé à y avoir droit.

 

Quand Aldébaran pose son front contre le sien et qu'il suspend son mouvement, quand Aldébaran un instant ferme les yeux après que la verge a remplacé les doigts qui ont remplacé la langue, Mû au corps qui l'étreint acquiert la certitude que le Taureau sait, pour Shion, qu'il sait – mais la pensée lui fait défaut alors que son amant fait jouer ses hanches contre les siennes. Sait-il, pour Saga ? Ses lèvres acceptent le baiser.

 

Nulle sagesse ne nous protège du besoin, fou, de s'abandonner à quelqu'un - et Mû crie alors que son corps reçoit le plaisir d'un autre.

 

 


	2. Froide est l'aurore

« Tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ? »

La question flotte dans l'air au-dessus de leurs souffles qui peinent à s'élever dans le froid mordant. L'aurore dégivre à peine le ciel au sommet des montagnes et le vent qui balaie leurs cheveux gifle leurs joues. Ils ne sont pourtant guère vêtus, alors qu'Aldébaran a fait d'une course aux alentours le premier entraînement du matin et que Mû médite ou regarde le ciel, c'est selon. La question lui fait, un instant, fermer les yeux.

« Je ne suis d'aucune utilité au Sanctuaire et réparer les Armures peut parfaitement s'effectuer ici.

\- Mû, je ne parle pas de ça. »

Evidemment. Cela ne règle pas la question de savoir de quel point de vue le Taureau parle – envoyé du Sanctuaire, sait-il parce qu'il a compris ou parce qu'il a prêté allégeance ? Sait-il vraiment, d'ailleurs ? Le Bélier prend le temps de sentir son corps, si différent ce matin. Une forme de détente nouvelle coule en lui, pourtant son cœur n'est que confusion. Faire confiance ou se défier ? Accepter l'allusion ou refuser de donner prise ?

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas en train de me questionner sur l'entraînement que je donne à mon disciple ? »

Le ton est resté égal et il glisse un regard au Taureau, qui le fixe les bras croisés. Il est beau. Mû espère que son regard ne trahit pas sa pensée.

« Je n'imaginais pas avoir toute ta confiance, mais quand même.

\- Si tu veux ma confiance, parle ouvertement.

\- Je te le répète : tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ? »

 

Mû condescend à regarder de front l'homme qui se tient debout, les bras croisés, dans l'air du matin qui gifle ses joues et fait tournoyer ses cheveux, qu'il n'a pas attachés. Sa haute silhouette se découpe sur le ciel encore bleu, bleu comme la nuit. Il est beau et le Bélier est reconnaissant que son propre regard soit plongé dans l'ombre, puisque l'aurore se lève dans son dos. Aldébaran a l'air sévère, ou plutôt il a l'air inexorable d'une personne qui pourrait rester là des heures, jusqu'à ce que Mû se décide à répondre à sa question. Il a appris à attendre, c'est certain. L'Atlante se sait lui-même un maître en la matière mais alors qu'il regarde le second gardien auréolé d'un reste de nuit sombre, quelque chose en lui choisit de ne pas jouer.

« Jamais. Comment être sûr ?

\- Et en parler à quelqu'un ? A un ami ? »

La question est douloureuse et Mû se retourne vers l'aurore – sur la ligne des montagnes, le rose vient de le céder à l'or, qui vibre avec la fraîcheur de ce qui n'a jamais été terni.

« J'étais – jeune. Et je n'étais pas préparé à ce qui a suivi.

\- Tu aurais pu – questionner ?

\- Mon maître savait ce qu'il faisait, Aldébaran. Je n'étais pas là quand - c'est arrivé. Il m'a éloigné du Sanctuaire et j'ai – obéi. Je n'ai pas questionné la hiérarchie parce qu'il n'a pas jugé bon que je la questionne.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je crois. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

 

Aldébaran s'approche et s'incline vers lui, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il n'a pas décroisé les bras.

« Tu as conscience qu'on est complice de ce qu'on laisse faire ? Que ne pas s'opposer, c'est entériner ? »

Leurs regards ne se lâchent plus. Celui d'Aldébaran ne porte pas de jugement, mais il est sans compromis. Celui de Mû tremble légèrement. Il n'a jamais évoqué le lien à son maître avec quiconque, depuis que - c'est arrivé.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi, au juste ? Remuer le Sanctuaire à moi tout seul ?

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Certains – écouteraient.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'Aiolos ait été entendu avant d'être exécuté. C'est ça, ton idée ? Que la garde dorée se déchire à la veille de la bataille potentielle contre Hadès ? Je suis un chevalier avant tout. Je ne vais pas gagner une guerre tout seul.

\- Qui gagne, dans tout ça ? »

Le Bélier ne répond rien.

« Mû, je te parle parce que tu es... mon ami. Est-ce que je ne mérite pas la vérité ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas – est-ce qu'Aiolia ne la mérite pas ? 

\- Shion a jugé -

\- Bon sang, Mû, cela t'arrive de penser par toi-même ? Shion par ci, Shion par là ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il avait pu faire une erreur ? Est-ce que toutes les armées sont vouées à la loi du silence ?

\- Aldébaran, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas sur toi les belles paroles dont tu es en train de m'abreuver ? Si tu doutes, pourquoi est-ce que tu sers ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas trouver Aiolia, hein, pour questionner le passé avec lui ? »

Le Bélier a accroché le poignet de son interlocuteur. Pathétique, il se sent pathétique. Sa question, pourtant, est une vraie question. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu vois, pendant que tu sers bien gentiment, pendant que tu obéis aux ordres, je n'ai pas vraiment le sentiment que j'aurais été soutenu si, comme tu l'as dit, j'avais commencé à _penser par moi-même_. 

\- Maître ! Maîîîîîîîîîîître ! »

 

L'apprenti agite la main au bas de la Tour avec une énergie frénétique. Il n'approche pas cependant et cette réserve inusitée surprend presque Mû. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait entendu _quelque chose_ , cette nuit ?

« C'est bon, Kiki, nous arrivons. »

Sa voix est sèche et gifle Aldébaran avec plus de force que le vent toujours froid, alors qu'il se détourne et commence à se diriger vers le disciple.

« Cette conversation est sans objet. Tu peux te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner. »

 

Derrière lui le Taureau, désormais nimbé d'aurore, le suit du regard sans décroiser les bras.

 

 


	3. Héritage

S'asseyant dans le baquet, Mû laisse les vapeurs d'eau tiède lui monter au visage et accepte la détente qui envahit son corps. Pas de douche dans la Tour, rien d'un confort qui tiendrait quoi que ce soit de la modernité – le rituel du bain n'a pas dû beaucoup changer depuis le dix-septième siècle. Il n'en est pas moins appréciable et le Bélier renverse la tête en arrière, laissant son regard errer sur les pierres froides du plafond. Le feu qui crépite dans l'âtre jette une lueur douce sur la pièce enténébrée.

 

Tout le jour, les questions d'Aldébaran ont été repoussées aux limites de sa conscience par les nécessités de l'entraînement du disciple, qu'il n'a pas ménagé. Kiki est doué, indubitablement, mais sa concentration est instable et le Bélier s'attache à se montrer inflexible, inventant sans cesse des exercices nouveaux pour contraindre l'enfant à plus d'attention. Ce n'est pas qu'il tire un plaisir quelconque à se montrer rigoureux. C'est que de la constance dépend la survie et avec elle, la victoire – gagner un combat n'est pas une pure question de force, il faut savoir reconnaître l'opportunité et ne déployer sa puissance que dans les proportions exigées par le contexte. Pour cela, il faut être constant, d'une vigilance sans faille. Le premier rempart devrait être le seul – il doit en tout cas tenir assez longtemps pour que l'ennemi ne passe pas à la seconde maison sans pertes décisives. La lignée des premiers gardiens met son orgueil à n'avoir l'air de rien – des réparateurs d'armure, des arcanes ostensiblement défensifs, une stratégie ouvertement attentiste, visant à contenir et non à défier. Il sait tout cela. Son maître lui a raconté et raconté la guerre précédente, il lui a aussi transmis l'expérience des combats des maîtres de la lignée. Se faire oublier. Ne pas céder à la provocation. Ne dévoiler sa puissance que lorsque c'est inévitable – et alors, lutter pour tuer, en surprenant l'ennemi par une détermination qu'il n'attend plus. Il sait tout cela.

 

C'est parce que le combat est horrible qu'il doit être sans gloire, sans panache – et si possible, évité. On ne risque pas ses forces à l'aveugle. On ne se jette pas sur le danger – on l'attend. Le premier gardien est le gardien du seuil : il attend qu'on vienne à lui, inflexible, pour signifier que le passage est interdit. Il est celui qui dit la guerre ou la paix, qui distingue l'ami de l'ennemi. Il ne s'engage pas dans le combat s'il n'est pas nécessaire. Il sait tout cela.

 

Reste qu'aujourd'hui Aldébaran l'a au fond traité de lâche et qu'il n'a jamais cessé de se demander s'il l'était.

 

Il n'a pas menti. Shion l'a laissé à la Tour avant de repartir, une ultime fois, pour la Grèce. Il lui a fait ses adieux. Il savait – il l'avait lu dans les étoiles, peut-être, ou bien il avait reconnu l'avenir par son discernement propre. Il n'a pas interdit le passage, il n'a pas dit la guerre, il n'a pas nommé l'ennemi. Ce faisant, il a symboliquement fait allégeance à la puissance qui, en s'emparant de sa vie, s'est faite maîtresse du Sanctuaire. A sa suite, Mû n'a pas cédé à la provocation. Il s'est fait oublier. Shion lui a dit qu'il serait, un jour, le premier rempart contre les Spectres et il attend ce jour parce qu'il est né pour lui. Il sait tout cela.

 

Pourtant, depuis plus de dix ans, il rêve toutes les nuits d'Aiolos. Il ne sait pas ce que le maître du Sagittaire avait transmis à son disciple, il ne connaît pas les secrets de sa lignée ni l'idéologie du combat qu'elle défend – pour être efficace, toute transmission se doit d'être secrète. Il devine, vaguement, que les neuvièmes gardiens sont quelque chose comme les protecteurs personnels de la Déesse, qu'ils accompagnent sa destinée de façon singulière. Aiolos n'a jamais trahi. Il n'a pas non plus été sommé, par son maître, d'attendre que les Spectres défient le Sanctuaire. Il n'a jamais été prévenu que le Pope en titre ne reviendrait pas à la Tour. Aiolos a été sacrifié.

 

Aiolos a été sacrifié et la question qui agite Mû depuis plus de dix ans est de savoir si Shion le savait, s'il l'a laissé à la Tour pour que lui-même ne puisse pas se mettre en travers de ce qui se passerait cette nuit-là, pour qu'il ne risque rien. Le Pope a-t-il veillé au mieux aux intérêts du Sanctuaire ou le maître a-t-il favorisé sa lignée en laissant verser un autre sang que le sien ? Shion l'a-t-il écarté pour préserver l'avenir ou pour le préserver lui, son disciple, presque son fils ? Mû ferme les yeux. Il sait l'attachement, la tendresse pour celui sur qui on veille, qu'on prépare au pire tout en lui souhaitant d'y survivre, comme si le pire était évitable une fois qu'on est engagé sur la voie. Il n'est pas sûr.

 

Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir dire si Shion a été sage ou s'il a été fou, il ne sait pas si lui obéir fait de lui un guerrier avisé – ou un lâche. Pas plus qu'il ne saurait dire pourquoi l'imposteur, qui sait qu'il sait, l'a laissé en vie, comme si la distance entre eux devait suffire.

 

Il ne sait pas et sans pilules du sommeil il ne dormirait pas, depuis plus de dix ans, malgré l'entraînement, la méditation et la sagesse. Aiolos a été sacrifié.

 

Une serviette se pose sur ses cheveux.

« Tu vas prendre froid. »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Je te croyais parti.

\- Je l'ai cru aussi. Mais je te dois une réponse.

\- Aldébaran, tu ne me dois rien. Ma décision a engagé celle des autres – l'ennemi que je laisse passer, comment sauriez-vous qu'il est un ennemi ? Pourquoi tenteriez-vous le l'abattre ? Je ne vais pas -

\- Je n'essayais pas de me débarrasser de mes responsabilités sur toi. Le Taureau referme la Porte si le Bélier a cédé – il a son propre jugement. N'imagine même pas que je m'abrite derrière toi. Et sors de l'eau, qui est froide. »

Une serviette se tend de part et d'autre du baquet – cédant à l'injonction, Mû se lève ; deux bras resserrent la serviette autour de lui.

« Aldébaran, je ne suis pas un enfant.

\- Je pensais avoir rendu assez clair que je ne te vois pas comme tel. »

Les deux bras se resserrent sur la serviette qui se resserre sur le corps de l'Atlante. C'est comme un pilier – une assise stable et solide. Mû accepte l'étreinte, il accepte le soutien. Peut-être aurait-il dû en chercher depuis longtemps, plutôt que d'attendre seul son heure, l'heure du destin. Le silence les enveloppe. Kiki doit dormir déjà, par un miracle quelconque, ou bien il se terre dans sa chambre pour des raisons inconnues.

« Tu souhaitais vraiment que je sois parti ?

\- Tu – as des ordres. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te compromettre.

\- Oh.

\- Mais je pourrais te téléporter au Sanctuaire dans quelques heures sans souci. Si tu veux – rester un peu. »

Les mains, autour de son corps, ôtent la serviette et s'y substituent.

« Dire que je croyais avoir été clair. »

 

 


	4. Ombre néfaste

Il frappe l'eau du plat de la main et l'onde file à travers le bassin jusqu'à se heurter contre ses bords, qui la renvoient vers lui. Il ébroue sa longue chevelure grise alors qu'elle se répand sur son torse à la façon de larmes cendrées. La nuque se renverse, révélant la ligne du cou au regard tapi derrière le pilier. Les yeux rivés sur les dalles froides et humides du plafond de la salle sombre, Saga n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'Aphrodite est là – ponctuel, prêt à se rincer l'oeil. En acteur que rien ne presse, le Pope continue à regarder au-dessus de lui. _Fais donc._ Le clou du spectacle est pour plus tard.

 

Il ne baise pas au Sanctuaire – et certainement pas avec les Poissons. On contrôle mieux ce qui nous désire que ce qu'on étreint : il suffit d'alimenter ce désir pour que, nourri par un espoir inlassablement déçu, puis inlassablement rené, il finisse par constituer un attachement des plus puissants. Aphrodite est pathétique et comme tel utile, suffisamment loyal, efficace, zélé. Saga n'a pas à se forcer pour résister à cette adoration continuée – depuis Kanon, les hommes tendent à lui être indifférents et il se rabat sur les filles peu farouches qu'il chasse parfois, en dandy discret, la nuit. Aisément consommées, aussitôt oubliées, il n'est pas même utile de les tuer – non qu'il soit, disons, sentimental, mais cela lui évite d'avoir à écraser les relents de culpabilité de son autre part, celle qui doit régir ce qu'il lui reste de cœur et avec laquelle il est suffisamment en compte. La chasse l'intéresse de toute façon moins que le pouvoir et reste une distraction pour les nuits sans lune. Manipuler les désirs des autres tend à l'éloigner des siens – de tous ceux qui ne sont pas relatifs à l'élévation de la force du Sanctuaire, dont la sienne est le pinacle.

 

Les regards des Poissons ne l'émoustillent donc pas – mais tant qu'ils sont là, ponctuels, il sait qu'il n'a pas à craindre de se réveiller une rose dans le cœur. _Tu es le dernier rempart_ – créer l'illusion de la proximité, celle de la complaisance, celle de la faveur qu'il n'accordera jamais. Aphrodite est pathétique et comme tel, utile, de même que sa jalousie peut facilement être instrumentalisée. Que serait l'existence sans le sang, le sperme et la sueur ? Par le premier, il tient le Cancer, par le second, les Poissons, par le troisième, le Capricorne. Meurtre, luxure et exertion – ce qui tient lieu de sens du devoir plus efficacement que la conscience. Que seraient les hommes sans leur aveuglement ?

 

Restent les autres. Aldébaran devrait être de retour, après sa « mission » auprès de Mû. Un leurre, bien sûr, mais Saga a besoin, de temps à autre, de rappeler au Bélier qu'il ne l'oublie pas – de réactiver les termes de leur étrange accord, celui qu'ils n'ont jamais ratifié mais qu'ils honorent pourtant, chacun à leur façon.

 

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué ? La question est aussi obscure que la réciproque – pourquoi le Bélier ne s'est-il pas vengé ? Il aurait été si simple, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'ouvrir un passage à l'improviste et de surprendre l'ennemi pour l'annihiler. Leur réponse, non concertée, est pourtant probablement semblable.

 

Le premier gardien est loin d'être un simple réparateur d'armures – il est le premier mur qui doit briser l'attaque : avec le Taureau, qui l'appuie, ils sont la digue, celle sur laquelle la vague doit s'écraser. Si, en dépit de leur puissance, des ennemis passent, les Gémeaux ont pour charge de les disperser, quitte à ouvrir les portes d'autres dimensions d'où l'assaillant ne pourra revenir. Et s'ils passaient encore, le Cancer les convoquerait de force dans l'antre de la Mort A eux quatre, ces signes constituent le premier socle, celui de la défense par l'inertie et la ruse. Et en dépit des apparences contraires, le premier socle est intact – parce que le Gémeau n'a pas assassiné le Bélier, qui ne s'est pas retourné contre l'assassin de son maître.

 

Saga ne sait pas exactement dans quelle mesure il le doit à Shion, qu'il a tué à visage découvert et qui, de manière ostensible, avait écarté son disciple à la Tour avant – l'heure. Mais Mû ne l'a jamais défié autrement que par la distance, le refus de paraître en sa présence. De fait, ce silence est utile à l'imposteur, qui aurait eu tout à perdre à exiger que le Bélier vînt s'agenouiller devant lui – qui peut juste jouer à l'exiger, à la façon dont un maître, presque un père, pourrait encore exiger de son disciple prodigue les marques formelles d'un ancien respect. Aldébaran a donc été envoyé à Jamir pour rappeler au premier gardien son allégeance, celle qu'il ne manifeste par aucune présence à aucun conseil, celle que semble démentir son temple déserté. Ce faisant, le Pope offre à l'Atlante la possibilité de rester en exil et en vie, en lui faisant envoyer une réponse à même de calmer ceux qui en auraient besoin par l'intermédiaire d'un allié fidèle – car il ne doute pas que le Taureau reviendra en expliquant que le Bélier accomplit parfaitement toutes ses missions. Ayant donné l'impression qu'elle se préoccupe d'un presque déserteur, l'autorité suprême pourra conforter la place du premier gardien avec une bienveillance qui sera tout à son honneur et le premier socle restera intact, appuyant de toute sa force cachée celle du Sanctuaire.

 

Saga n'étouffe pas un sourire mauvais – au fond, le Bélier est comme lui, se préoccupant davantage de la puissance de l'institution que de la piété envers une déesse. N'est-il pas bien pratique, pour tant d'eux, que lui-même ait accepté d'endosser la part du mal, celle du calcul cynique, des responsabilités froides, celle du défi larvé ? _Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, toi qui peux encore croire que tu fais partie des justes._ Son rire file jusqu'aux dalles froides du plafond, où il se brise – les éclats en retombent sur lui et viennent se ficher dans ce qui reste de la part du cœur, celle qui est encore régie par son autre moi. _Ne m'oppose pas ta bonté._ _A quoi vous sert-elle, vous qui sans moi n'êtes pas la force ?_

 

La main d'Aphrodite doit être maculée de son sperme, à cette heure, et l'irruption du cosmos du Taureau au Sanctuaire confirme le retour attendu d'Aldébaran. Se préparant à le recevoir en audience, le Pope sort de l'eau – non sans s'exposer de front, dans toute sa nudité glorieuse, au regard tapi. La prochaine fois qu'Aphrodite s'inclinera devant lui, Saga tient à ce qu'il puisse se rappeler pleinement de tout ce qui sera caché sous la robe, alors que calé sur le trône et les cuisses écartées, il le toisera de son regard aveugle. Se rhabillant avec toute la lenteur nécessaire, il piétine en même temps ce qui lui reste de cœur et la fierté des Poissons.

 

 

 

 


	5. Debriefing (1)

 

_« Tu peux dire au Pope que je reste en charge de toutes mes missions. La Forge est opérationnelle et mon apprenti apprend, il n'est pas utile qu'il s'inquiète. Je le répète : je suis plus utile ici -_

_\- Mû, je ne suis pas un ennemi. Et le Pope ne s'inquiète pas._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, alors ? »_

 

Cela avait mal commencé. Le Bélier n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être piquant, pourquoi quelque chose en lui avait souhaité que le Taureau reparte vite, lorsque sa haute stature était apparue, nimbée de ciel, cheveux au vent. Il aurait dû être heureux de revoir un ami, l'unique à s'être préoccupé de lui depuis – longtemps. Il aurait dû saisir l'opportunité d'en savoir plus sur le Sanctuaire. Il aurait dû se montrer sagace et reconnaissant, il avait juste su être odieux.

 

Bien sûr, le message de l'imposteur n'y était pas complètement pour rien. _Le Pope veut savoir comment va ton disciple._ Il avait fermé les yeux. Des menaces ? Non, un simple rappel. _Je peux encore te dépouiller, moi qui t'ai tout pris._ Ses émotions s'étaient écrasées sur la digue de ses yeux, ne la faisant qu'à peine trembler. Du bluff, et rien d'autre – éteindre la lignée des réparateurs d'armure ne pouvait pas être une décision intelligente et il n'avait jamais supposé que l'assassin manquait de sagacité. Il avait juste placé, dans sa réponse, le mot « Forge ». Un simple rappel, pour mémoire.

 

Il aurait dû savoir qu'Aldébaran n'était qu'un messager, qu'Aldébaran ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit et qu'Aldébaran était un ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis – longtemps. Il aurait dû mieux l'accueillir mais sa présence l'avait fait trembler, plus que les menaces de l'imposteur, et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

 

Un soupir.

 

Mû attrape le tube de lubrifiant que le Taureau a oublié au pied du lit. Le souvenir de son propre visage dans l'oreiller, pour ne pas crier trop fort alors que les mains marquaient ses hanches, lui fait fermer les yeux. S'y superpose le souvenir de son dos sur la tenture de la salle d'eau, ses jambes croisées derrière la taille de l'autre homme, son cri enfoui dans l'épaule – et les mots à son oreille, le son de la voix rauque. Il renverse la tête en arrière. Il aurait pu naître pour vivre, lui qui est né pour mourir, et un éclair de reconnaissance traverse son cœur de comprendre que le Taureau tente de donner un autre sens à son sursis. Il n'a pas osé lui demander s'il partait toujours en mission avec le genre d'équipement qu'il vient de ramasser au pied du lit ou s'il l'avait emmené, porté par une résolution spéciale. C'est un autre souvenir qui lui répond.

 

Aldébaran avait eu l'air de comprendre ce que Mû ne comprenait pas. Il avait défié le piquant des mots, l'orgueil dans les yeux qui refusaient de trembler et il avait pris ses lèvres comme s'il avait su ce qu'elles attendaient, mieux qu'elles. Il avait pris son temps, aussi. Il avait exploré sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le Bélier perde toute résistance devant le désir qui montait en eux – puis il avait posé son front contre le sien, laissant ses mains sur les joues. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu croies que tu es seul, Mû ?_ L'Atlante n'avait pas su répondre mais la soif lui avait fait chercher les lèvres, la langue encore, le râle à leurs souffles conjugués.

 

Peut-être son erreur est-elle là, d'avoir toujours cru qu'il était seul, de n'avoir jamais cherché d'appui. Il ouvre le tube de lubrifiant, fait rouler un peu de gel entre ses doigts. Et maintenant ? Entraîner son disciple avec plus d'énergie encore, redoubler d'effort dans la rédaction des carnets qu'il lui destine en cas de disparition précoce. Etre au rendez-vous, peut-être. Il ne veut pas que l'autre homme puisse penser qu'il l'a utilisé pour tromper sa solitude alors qu'il lui refuse toujours une confiance vraie, une confiance pleine.

 

Un dernier souvenir remonte. Avant de partir, Aldébaran a pris ses lèvres. Le baiser disait qu'il savait attendre, qu'il attendrait encore. Le baiser disait qu'il était là. Le baiser disait que même lorsqu'on est né pour mourir, on peut s'aimer à la façon dont s'aiment ceux qui n'ont pas de temps et qui n'en auront jamais – le baiser disait la vie.

 

La confiance est-elle une force ou une faiblesse ? C'est ce qu'il faut décider maintenant, alors même qu'il est si tard, si tard pour tout, alors même que la nuit et l'opprobre sont tombés depuis si longtemps sur Aiolos, qui ne jouira jamais de rien.

 

Est-ce qu'on peut défaire ce qu'ont fait les autres – est-ce qu'on peut défaire ce qu'on a soi-même fait ou omis trop longtemps de questionner  ? Ce qui se joue est-il une collision d'étoiles, un accident à réparer ? Ou est-ce une coalition d'astres, un concours de forces opposées qui tendent au même but dans leur divergence même ?

 

Un soupir.

 

Est-il pour Saga un pion ou une épine ? Pire – est-il possible qu'il ait toujours été les deux ?

 

 


	6. Debriefing (2)

Aldébaran est incliné et fixe le tapis avec l'obstination tenace qui est censée le caractériser. Le Pope l'observe, silencieux, feignant de lui laisser l'initiative. Mais Aldébaran prend son temps, attendant la question, attendant l'ordre. Voilà longtemps qu'il a compris l'intérêt, pour observer lui-même, de passer pour moins intelligent qu'il n'est.

 

Saga le fixe sous le masque. Donc, le Taureau n'a pas peur – mais il n'est pas dupe, seulement circonspect. Il est revenu, comme de juste, porter la réponse du Bélier au Sanctuaire – la réponse, et non la rébellion. _Encore une partie facile._

 

« Comment as-tu trouvé mon disciple ?

\- Le premier gardien s'acquitte de ses missions. La Forge est opérationnelle, son apprenti est prometteur.

\- Tes conclusions ?

\- Le chevalier du Bélier assumera sa place au Sanctuaire le jour où sa présence sera requise pour le défendre. En attendant, il cultive sa force et soigne sa lignée, dans l'intérêt de tous.

\- Tu lui fais donc confiance, Aldébaran ? »

Le Taureau prend le temps de poser sa voix comme sa réponse.

« Il est difficile de trouver un chevalier plus respectueux de son maître et des enseignements reçus. 

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord. Et – cela te suffit ?

\- Il me suffit qu'il soit là le jour où il aura à répondre de la sécurité du Sanctuaire. »

 

Sous le masque, Saga sourit : les réponses prudentes sont plus vaines les unes que les autres. Si Aldébaran sait, il s'est rangé à la position du Bélier – attendre, donc. Et quoi ? Un ordre direct d'Athéna ? Il ne s'est pas trompé : il ne risque rien avec la digue, érigée pour arrêter les flots lorsqu'ils déferlent, mais pathétiquement immuable lorsque la citadelle est prise de l'intérieur. De fait, il n'attendait pas d'initiative de la part du Taureau. Il espère que l'amitié du second gardien pour le premier est suffisante pour qu'il n'oublie pas de continuer à feindre d'être un imbécile, de ne pas voir ce qui est sous ses yeux – il espère qu'elle l'encouragera à observer encore et à attendre longtemps.

 

« Je m'en remets à ton jugement, Aldébaran. Tu veilleras à ce que le chevalier du Bélier soit rappelé à son devoir si c'est nécessaire. Il ne serait pas souhaitable d'avoir à se priver d'un guerrier de cette qualité. »

L'ironie n'échappe pas au Taureau, sûr qu'il est désormais que le masque voile une puissance qu'il a encore peur de nommer. Mû ne lui a rien dit, bien sûr, comme si partager ce qu'il sait avec lui devait l'exposer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, comme si savoir pouvait le compromettre. La seule compromission qui l'effraie est celle que lui pointe sa conscience – n'aurait-il pas dû au-moins protéger Aiolia ? N'aurait-il pas dû rallier Jamir il y a longtemps, pour assurer Mû de son soutien, pour l'encourager à une action que le temps, désormais, rend improbable ? Car le Bélier n'a pas que des amis et le masque qui le fixe n'arborerait pas cette tranquillité, ce presque défi sous l'apparence, s'ils n'avait pas lui-même des soutiens. Qui ? Qui sait ? Qui conspire ? Qui a prêté allégeance, qui se tait de même que lui ?

 

« Tu peux disposer. »

Le Taureau s'incline. Quelle que soit la puissance à laquelle il fait face, elle est redoutable d'assurance, de culot – elle repose sur une intelligence des situations et des hommes qu'il doute de pouvoir prendre en défaut. Un maître d'illusions, en somme. S'il osait – les Gémeaux.

 

* * *

 

Redescendre le Zodiaque d'or, c'est comme cheminer au-milieu des questions.

 

Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il faudra passer par le temple du Sagittaire – Aldébaran n'a jamais pu se convaincre de sa culpabilité. Aiolos aurait cherché à tuer la déesse ? Il aurait assassiné ou mis en fuite le chevalier des Gémeaux ? L'idée est improbable et lui est clairement apparue comme telle dès qu'il a pris le temps de réfléchir, une fois l'émotion passée. Saga n'aurait pas perdu contre Aiolos et Aiolos n'aurait pas affronté Saga. A supposer qu'ils se soient combattus, le tremblement de leur cosmos aurait été perceptible par tous, sans contestation possible – deux jeunes chevaliers d'or, au faîte de leur puissance, n'auraient pas lutté l'un contre l'autre sans que le combat porte une ombre sur tout le sommet de la hiérarchie. Quant à penser qu'Aiolos aurait agi par traîtrise, c'est comme imaginer un soleil sombre – l'image est belle mais invraisemblable. Aiolos n'aurait pas mis en danger son frère, il n'aurait pas abandonné Aiolia, il n'aurait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de tenter de tuer une déesse en plein Sanctuaire, là où immanquablement il se serait fait repérer et exécuter.

 

Pourtant les mots ont parfois plus de pouvoir que la pensée. Une fois que le mot « traître » est apparu, il a crû dans les esprits à la façon d'une plante mauvaise – on ne prend pas le parti d'un traître, sauf si on est un. Après tout, le mot « traître » appelle le mot « complot », celui de « déshonneur » et les hommes tentent parfois de se garder des mots plus qu'ils ne réfléchissent aux conséquences de leurs actes. Les mots convoient l'émotion, ils convoient la honte – tels des incantations, une fois prononcés ils figent la pensée ou du-moins dessinent la cage qui fixe les limites où elle peut se déployer. Aldébaran n'a jamais sérieusement cru à la culpabilité du Sagittaire, dès qu'il s'est mis à y penser – mais il n'a pas réfléchi tout-de-suite, en bon soldat qu'il a commencé par être, serrant les coudes avec les autres pour conjointement réaffirmer la puissance et l'assurance de la garde dorée.

 

Les seconds gardiens incarnent l'appui – par définition, ils protègent les arrières, ils veillent sur les camarades blessés au combat, ils prêtent main forte. Si le Bélier est le mur, le Taureau est l'étai – à eux deux, ils assurent le premier niveau de la défense, de façon à laisser le temps à leurs compagnons, derrière, de prendre la mesure de l'ennemi si celui-ci venait à passer. Les questions qu'il a posées à Mû étaient sincères, mais il n'est pas aveugle au fait qu'elles sont venues trop tard – le Bélier n'a pas défendu en croyant obéir à son maître peut-être, en se rangeant à une sagesse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cependant le mur n'aurait pas tremblé s'il avait été étayé à la mesure de ce qui l'ébranlait. Aldébaran ne s'est pas demandé, pas assez vite, pourquoi le premier gardien ne revenait pas. Il n'a pas su lire l'exil sous l'absence, il n'a pas apporté son soutien. Si, comme il le croit maintenant, Mû a cette nuit-là perdu son maître, parti en conscience se jeter sur le poing qui lui ôterait la vie, Mû s'est aussi perdu lui-même sans personne pour l'aider à se tenir droit. Il a failli sans doute, parce qu'il était seul – puis parce qu'il a cru et s'est persuadé qu'il l'était.

 

Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il faudra traverser le temple du Sagittaire, c'est que le premier rempart est tombé, cette nuit-là, en même temps que le neuvième - et qu'Aldébaran, laissant abattre l'un, n'a pas relevé l'autre, pas assez tôt.

 

 

 


	7. Temples vides

_On ne voit pas ce qu'on a sans cesse sous les yeux. Plus c'est visible et plus c'est caché, parce que plus personne ne regarde._ Aldébaran soupire. Il a beau feindre d'être moins intelligent qu'il n'est, laissant à sa haute stature le soin de projeter aux autres l'image d'une force qui se contente d'être forte, il ne peut s'empêcher de parfois se sentir vraiment démuni.

 

Il est, après tout, le seul gardien à être cerné par deux temples vides depuis plus de dix ans, deux temples qui le questionnent nuit et jour de leur silence étourdissant.

 

On pourrait, certes, s'y tromper. Le premier vide n'est qu'une absence, une absence prolongée – mais une absence qu'il faut lire comme un exil ou une désertion, à moins de penser que le premier gardien n'ait complètement perdu l'esprit. L'hypothèse de la folie, si commode lorsqu'on veut cesser de réfléchir : ne lui a-t-elle pas longtemps permis de mettre un mot sur le dégoût qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il traversait le quatrième temple aux visages grimaçants ? Le Cancer n'est pourtant sans doute pas plus fou que ne l'est le Bélier – il courtise seulement la mort tous azimuts et l'impunité qui entoure les multiples dégats collatéraux de ses différentes missions en dit long sur son lien avec le Pope, quel qu'il soit. _Nul n'entre ici sans se couvrir de sang_ , crie le quatrième temple comme pour narguer l'intrus ou le chevalier de passage. Le meurtre, c'est assurément ce qu'est la guerre, un meurtre marqué du sceau des dieux comme si le sang en était moins écarlate, la douleur moins vive, la mort moins certaine parce que plus justifiée. Le pouvoir des mots, encore – la différence subtile entre le guerrier et l'assassin, une différence que le Cancer a clairement choisi de tourner en dérision, sous le complaisance de l'autorité suprême. Est-ce que ce n'est pas sous les yeux de tous ?

 

Le second vide est un mystère sur lequel se pencher à chaque fois qu'il a dû passer par là lui a peu à peu dessillé les yeux. Le chevalier des Gémeaux a disparu la même nuit que le Sagittaire – deux amis, deux bontés, deux excellences, les meilleurs parmi tous, ceux dont on murmurait qu'ils méritaient, l'un comme l'autre, la charge suprême. Complices ? C'est ce sur quoi avait parié la moitié du Sanctuaire, celle qui ne croyait pas qu'Aiolos aurait pu tuer Saga. Complices ou rivaux, donc. Deux temples déserts, la mort d'un seul étant attestée. Avec le Bélier, cela faisait deux temples déserts plus un temple déserté : un mort, un complice et un déserteur – ou deux morts et un déserteur, deux déserteurs et un mort? Mais Mû ne désertait pas. Un mort, un complice et un exilé – ou un exilé, un déserteur et un mort ? Un exilé et deux morts peut-être ? Mais pourquoi l'exil ? Il avait testé toutes les combinaisons jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il lui manquait un mot, celui qui avait été accolé au mort, celui qui avait discrédité d'avance toutes les autres possibilités, celui pour lequel ils avaient tous arrêté de penser. Un mort, un exilé et un – traître ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas sous les yeux de tous ?

 

Saga aurait trahi ? L'idée n'était ni plus ni moins crédible que celle de la trahison d'Aiolos. Pourtant l'exilé désignait un traître par son existence même. Mû ne parlait pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire – tout était déjà là, il suffisait de regarder et Aldébaran pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas choisi de nommer ce que ses compagnons s'évertuaient à ne pas voir, alors qu'il suffisait d'interroger. Qui s'était enquis du refroidissement des relations avec son maître, qu'il avait toujours adoré ? La somme des silences des temples du Sanctuaire disait une vérité qui n'était masquée que par le Pope lui-même, par la croyance qu'à ce poste rien n'avait changé. Cela ouvrait d'autres interrogations. Si le Pope n'était pas Shion, l'imposteur avait pris un risque en laissant vivre le disciple. Il aurait suffi qu'il désigne le Bélier comme complice pour le faire exécuter et se garantir de toute révélation future. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Est-ce qu'il était joueur ? Est-ce qu'il était si sûr que le premier gardien ne parlerait pas ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'en le laissant vivre, il renforçait la fiction ? Se montrant patient pour le disciple prodigue, il posait ostensiblement qu'il était bien celui qu'il devait être, qu'il était toujours le maître bienveillant. Mû était un pion aussi bien qu'une épine, confirmant par son silence ce qu'il désavouait aussi par lui : il suffisait de regarder mais il était tout aussi aisé de ne rien voir.

 

Tout cela faisait beaucoup de questions, trop pour la plupart des gens qui se contentaient d'une réponse – Aiolos était un traître, Mû, un tire-au-flanc et Saga, un disparu. Ce qui troublait Aldébaran le plus résidait pourtant dans d'autres questions qui l'interrogeaient lui-même : l'imposteur était-il si sûr que si peu d'entre eux choisiraient de questionner les faits ? Que ceux qui le feraient choisiraient de laisser les réponses indécises ? Etait-il si sûr de leur lâcheté  ou de leur aveuglement ? Etaient-ils tous si prévisibles ?

 

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas ramené ? »

Le Capricorne émerge de l'ombre, s'avançant de son pas sûr à la rencontre du Taureau. Sait-il ? Peut-il vraiment croire que c'est un traître qu'il a exécuté ? Les cernes sous les yeux de Shura, sa rage à l'entraînement, son excellence dans l'accomplissement de toutes ses missions ont semblé suspects à Aldébaran depuis qu'il doute lui-même – l'Espagnol a trop besoin de donner consistance à la justice qu'il sert. Il faut supposer qu'il est soit idiot, soit complice, soit soucieux de se rassurer lui-même qu'il a toujours fait ce qu'il avait fallu. Mais comment questionner le bourreau d'Aiolos ?

 

« Le chevalier du Bélier accomplit toutes ses missions. La Forge est opérationnelle et son apprenti -

\- Oh, ça va. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je n'en doute pas, qu'il forge à la forge et qu'il apprend à son apprenti, mais remuer ses fesses pour venir à un conseil quand il est capable de se téléporter, ça devrait pouvoir être possible, non ? 

\- Shura, si le Pope juge que Mû accomplit ses missions de façon correcte, tu dois pouvoir l'accepter aussi, non ? »

 _Je vais m'en prendre une_ , songe Aldébaran, tant l'homme qui lui fait face a l'air traversé d'une tension qui, pour être contenue tout entière dans son regard, n'en est pas moins perceptible. Est-ce la stature du Taureau, sa réputation ou la lassitude, quelque chose désamorce pourtant le coup avant qu'il ne parte.

« Laisse tomber. J'ai simplement l'impression que ce sont toujours les mêmes qui s'y collent. Mais je n'ai pas à discuter les décisions du Pope. »

Aldébaran acquiesce silencieusement et continue sa traversée, mal-à-l'aise. Shura n'a pas tort – quoi qu'il advienne, il sera toujours celui qui se sera sali les mains, celui à qui on demandera, encore et encore, de se les salir. Or lui aussi dort, depuis plus de dix ans, à côté d'un temple désert.

 

 


	8. Sourire (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A l'attention de ceux qui ne supportent pas l'idée : ce chapitre comporte des éléments relatifs à une relation incestueuse entre Saga et Kanon.

La bouche de Kanon l'engouffre et alors que la langue taquine le gland, ses reins se cabrent et les mains se crispent dans la chevelure de son frère. Il le veut passionnément, il veut plus. Cette faim n'a pas de fond et il entrouvre les cuisses pour lui laisser pleinement accès à tout. Maintenant. Encore.

Le râle qui s'échappe de sa gorge a valeur de supplication mais soudain leurs regards se croisent et aux yeux de son jumeau, il se voit – ces cheveux cendrés, c'est lui. Un rire le déchire, emportant avec lui le fantôme de Kanon.

 

* * *

 

 

Il ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de cette pièce dont il détesterait tout si elle n'incarnait pas le pouvoir qu'il détient, sous le masque d'un autre. _Si tu as faim à ce point, je peux chercher à nous contenter, tu sais ça ?_ Ce qui lui reste de cœur frémit.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs désirs sont irréconciliables. Ce qui se souvient de Kanon, du Kanon d'avant la manipulation et la grotte, aspire à être pris, à retrouver le goût d'un abandon entier et sans amertume. Mais tel qu'il s'éveille, cheveux de cendre et regard de sang, il n'a faim que de proies courbées sous sa puissance, dont à la jouissance il pourrait rompre le cou s'il souhaitait ajouter la mort à l'orgasme. Tuer ou posséder, c'est s'enivrer de soi, du pouvoir qu'on a sur les autres. Le Saga d'avant aimait, le pauvre – _pour ce que cela t'a servi_. Le Saga qui s'éveille dans la couche de Shion n'aime que les moyens d'imprimer sa puissance dans l'esprit ou dans la chair des autres – quant à ce qui lui reste de cœur, il le tient en respect par la torture facile du pire auquel il pourrait encore céder, si ce reste de cœur oubliait sa place, qui est celle de l'oubli.

 

Il a faim, pourtant. Il n'a pas joui, l'érection demeure et un instant le traverse la pensée du douzième gardien. Donner à Aphrodite ce qu'Aphrodite se damne à espérer ? Un sourire mauvais s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait lui faire mal, le prendre à en saigner, contempler à cette soumission écartelée sous lui un des aspects de sa puissance. Mais non. L'intimité des corps n'est pas prudente, parce qu'elle nourrit de nouveaux espoirs et que là où il est, il n'y a place que pour lui seul. Etre le maître suppose de se maîtriser, le pouvoir vaut mieux que la pulsion. Aphrodite attendra, encore – peut-être condescendra-t-il à l'embrasser, pour s'assurer que le douzième rempart garde pleinement aux lèvres le goût de ce qu'il n'aura jamais. Un sourire, encore. L'imbécile serait capable de se jouir dessus. Est-il possible d'être si pathétique ? _Amour ?_

 

La main va chercher sa verge – allons, tout ça n'est pas sérieux. L'image du beau visage du douzième gardien, agenouillé devant lui alors qu'il clot les paupières, surgit avec une vivacité suffisante pour lui arracher un nouveau sourire, de satisfaction cette fois. « Suce », commande-t-il, et les lèvres l'engouffrent avec la dévotion qui convient tandis qu'à sa propre main il va chercher la jouissance. Il serait si bon de pouvoir imaginer le visage d'Athéna, s'il pouvait se représenter la femme qu'elle finira par être, qu'elle a dû être autrefois – en attendant, il la baise par femmes interposées lorsqu'il a le temps et le caprice de le faire, rarement, parce qu'un désir qu'on ne maîtrise pas est un désir qui nous maîtrise et parce que le pouvoir a généralement meilleur goût. L'idée de la déesse courbée devant lui lui arrache un râle, tandis que ce qui lui reste de cœur se déchire en lambeaux, à chaque fois toujours plus fins.

 

* * *

 

Kanon se réveille en jouissant. Bon sang. Il hait son jumeau. Il le hait.

 

 


	9. Sourire (2)

La liberté est une crique : elle se découpe dans les interstices de la roche, creusée là par les efforts conjoints de la mer et du ciel qui ont fini par y donner logement aux oiseaux. Occasionnellement, elle abrite aussi les chevaliers, fussent-ils d'or, qui cherchent à échapper quelques heures au Sanctuaire sans avoir à en rendre compte.

 

Aldébaran ne fait pas vraiment le mur – c'est seulement qu'il n'a pas d'apprenti pour justifier une absence prolongée hors de son temple à la façon du Verseau qui, avec plus de souplesse que le Bélier mais un mobile similaire, vit plus souvent dans les terres gelées plus propices, paraît-il, à l'entraînement, que les rives bleutées dévorées par le soleil. Du-moins Camus fait-il semblant de revenir, par devoir ou par prudence, de l'éloignement qu'il s'est choisi, par sens des commodités ou par conviction. Ce que la distance du onzième gardien signifie est un secret pétrifié sous des mètres d'indifférence affichée – quelle soit l'oeuvre de son tempérament, de son entraînement ou un choix stratégique, le Taureau n'en sait rien. Lui a la liberté des criques, ciselées à même la roche qui ne leur a concédé existence qu'à force de patience discrète et invincible, qu'à force d'acharnement humble.

 

L'air est doux, ce soir. La lune se reflète sur l'eau calme et y fait miroiter des étoiles à l'infini. Ciel ou mer, tout dit la clarté au vif du sombre, tout dit l'éclat qui met à distance les ténèbres proches, comme si un filet de lumière s'était tendu entre elles et l'homme qui songe, assis sur un rocher. L'air est doux et il dénoue ses cheveux pour les laisser flotter, libres comme lui ou le clapotis joueur de l'eau à ses pieds. Que fait Mû, sous le vent froid des hauts-plateaux ? Dénoue-t-il parfois ses cheveux pour penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, si l'enfant rieur n'avait pas été chevalier ou si la guerre n'avait été qu'une fiction inventée pour faire trembler les hommes, mais où tout aurait été pour de faux ?

 

Aldébaran est heureux.

 

Certes, Mû est loin et il n'est pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils ne vivront jamais ensemble. Certes, la mort rôde et elle les prendra tôt, parce qu'ils sont nés pour elle plus que d'autres ne le sauront jamais.

Certes, le sort du monde et celui du Sanctuaire sont indécis.

Certes, il n'a aucune idée si oui ou non une déesse dort sous les plafonds vénérables du Palais.

Certes, il ignore combien de ses compagnons ont fait le même cheminement que lui et à cette heure il pourrait bien assumer qu'il mourra peut-être du poing de l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'essaie pas de le dénier.

 

Mais se tenir sous les étoiles claires dans la nuit sombre, lorsque la mer les réfléchit et que le vent doux les caresse, mais n'être ni un héros ni un traître, juste une force qui ne s'enivre pas d'elle-même, mais porter en son cœur la joie du bonheur d'un autre, qu'on lui souhaite et qu'on garde où qu'il soit, mais avoir étreint celui qu'on aime et avoir lu à son tremblement qu'il aimerait aussi, s'il osait – c'est avoir amassé un trésor qu'on ne risque jamais de perdre, parce que nul ne le convoite, c'est avoir gagné l'or non dans une arène, mais au cœur qu'il nimbe de son propre éclat.

 

Aldébaran a fermé les yeux et il sourit au soir, dans cette crique qu'il irradie du cosmos qui s'est déployé comme une ode et qui réfléchit la clarté du ciel comme de la mer, du cosmos qui, pulsant au rythme de ses pensées, a allumé un astre si doux qu'il ne réveille même pas les oiseaux dans leurs rêves.

 

* * *

 

Sous le ciel que le froid a rendu généreux en étoiles, Mû, en une impulsion soudaine, dénoue ses cheveux et les laisse flotter au vent.

 

 

 


End file.
